


Stay

by audrarose



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrarose/pseuds/audrarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cale left his apartment for Adam's party, he really didn't think he'd end the night in a suite at the Mondrian, sprawled on a couch with the birthday boy and talking about how much sex he wasn't having with Kris Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt at [](http://community.livejournal.com/aianonlovefest/profile)[**aianonlovefest**](http://community.livejournal.com/aianonlovefest/) "Flirty - or more - Adam/Cale with jealous!Kris. Bonus points for a threesome." I decided to go for the extra credit.

"Never?"

Cale smirks into his beer. Drinks deep. "Never."

Adam rolls his head toward Cale, not lifting it from the back of the couch. "Come on, throw me a bone, here. So to speak. You're destroying fantasies."

"Sorry."

"Not even when you were drunken college boys? Late at night, after the bars?" Adam waves a hand. Unfortunately, it has his drink in it. "You're trying to tell me there was no homoerotic dorm sex of any kind?"

Cale shrugs, wipes vodka off his shirt. "I can't address homoerotic dorm sex in general, but I can tell you it wasn't happening with me."

Adam's expression is somewhere between a skeptical smirk and a pout, and it makes Cale laugh. When he'd left his apartment for Adam's party, he really didn't think he'd end the night in a suite at the Mondrian, sprawled on a couch with the birthday boy and talking about how much sex he wasn't having with Kris Allen.

"Well... what about tour sex? Not even tour sex?" Adam sounds hopeful.

Cale takes a breath, because for one split second he's back in Manila, 4 am according to his phone, and there was only one car to take them all to the airport in the dim, pre-dawn light. They had stood around, exhausted, listening to frantic phone calls by the concierge until finally Kris had said, "Forget it. Shove over, we can all ride in this one," and climbed into the back seat. And then crawled onto Cale's lap. Kris was asleep almost before the car pulled away from the curb, going boneless and heavy, pressed against every part of Cale's body so intimately that Cale had to recite chord progressions in his head and then spend the ten hour flight with a magazine over his lap.

But Cale doesn't feel like sharing that. He changes the breath into a dramatic sigh and shakes his head. Adam groans and takes a drink.

Cale glances over toward the object of their discussion, currently propped at the bar doing shots with Adam's bass player. Almost everyone else is gone, there are only three other people in the suite, and Cole thinks they're all staying there. He and Kris should probably go. Kris wipes tequila off his chin.

Screw it.

Cale shifts in his seat, bumps his shoulder into Adam's. "So what about you? Any Idol roommate encounters?"

Adam's laugh is loud and startling and half the room turns to look at him, including Kris, who gives them a puzzled smile. Adam lifts his drink to Kris in a lazy toast.

"Not a thing," he sighs, still smiling pleasantly at Kris. "He slept in the bed next to me, the bunk below me, on my _shoulder_ during soundchecks... did you know he can sleep through speaker feedback?"

"Tell me about it."

"... and nothing! Continuously cock-blocked for six solid months. I'm lucky I'm sane."

It's Cale's turn to be skeptical. "What about all that stuff in the magazines? Rolling Stone? How you were crushing all over his ass?"

"Believe me, that's the only thing I was doing to his ass. Sadly." Adam sighs into his drink. Then he looks at Cale, laughs at his expression. "What? You look like you don't believe me."

"No, dude, I believe you, if you say so. It's just the way he used to talk about you, I had to wonder."

"Oh, no," Adam says, sloshing his drink as he make a cutting motion with his hand. "None of that. No cryptic hints like that because I am over him. Over. O-V-R." He thinks for second. "E-R. Oh, fuck it, I'm smashed. I can't even spell. What did he say about me?"

Cale chokes on his beer, tries to swallow.

"No, you know what? Forget it," Adam says. He pounds helpfully on Cale's back. "It's good you're choking to death. I don't want to know. This shit has been going on for a year. A _year_. Who does that to themselves?"

"Yeah, welcome to my life," Cale says, when he can breathe. "Five years and counting." It comes out a lot more despondent than he intends.

Adam looks at him for a long minute, then leans his head back and drops his forearm over his eyes. "God we're pathetic," he says to the ceiling. "I think we need a pact, Mills. You and me. Let's exorcise our pocket demon, okay?"

"Wow, does that sound obscene."

"Must be done. We have to get him out of our systems."

"You have a plan for that?"

"Not specifically, but..." Adam raises he head. "Okay, here's one from my vocal coach. Let's try visualization."

"Oh, God. Here we go."

"No, seriously, this will work! This shit's powerful. Now think about it. Picture it in your head like it's happening. What would you do with him if you had him?"

Cale blinks at that, considers laughing it off, then remembers a car ride in the dark. He talks without thinking. "I want... I want to feel him on top of me."

Adam's eyebrows go up. "Oh, _really_?"

"Hey, you said --"

"I know, I know, this is not judgement! I'm just surprised, that's all. And possibly intrigued."

Cale cracks up when Adam does, even though he can feel his face burning, and he sags down into the couch. He leans against Adam so he can stay upright.

"Seriously, forget my lame fantasy. I want to know what you'd do with him. Spill."

"Repeatedly..." Adam says, but he's looking over at Kris, who's turned away from them, talking to Monte with a very uncomfortable expression on his face. Cale idly wonders what the two of them are talking about when Adam says, "His mouth."

"What?" Cale turns his attention to Adam with difficulty.

"I just... I want his mouth." Adam's voice is low. He keeps looking at Kris for another second, then turns to Cale. The smirk is gone and there's something raw about his expression, something that hits Cale low in his abdomen and makes him hold his breath.

"I can't stop thinking about it. I want his mouth on me."

There's heat everywhere he's touching Adam, and Cale finds himself inching closer, like Adam creates his own gravity. "That's all? You just want to kiss him?" He wants it to sound teasing but his voice is too rough, and when Adam's gaze drops to Cale's lips he feels like he's strangling.

"Among other things... but I like kissing," Adam says. so softly Cale needs to lean in to hear him. "I _really_ like kissing. What about you? Don't you want to kiss him?"

Cale definitely can see the appeal in kissing, but before he can answer there's sudden movement by the bar. There's a burst of laughter, and Cale hears Tommy say, "Hey, where are you going?", right before Kris storms past them into the bedroom.

"Oh, that's not good," Adam says.

Cale feels a little ill. He's about to suggest rock-paper-scissors to see who has to go after Kris, but Adam just grabs his arm and hauls him off the couch without a word.

Kris looks up as they stumble into the room. He gives them a dark glare before he grabs his jacket off of the bed. "Hey, don't worry, I was just leaving. You two can have the room to yourselves."

"Don't be an idiot," Adam says.

Cale thinks there are possibly better ways to approach this situation.

"Come on, dude, don't freak out... it's a party. We're just having fun." Cale laughs, because if he doesn't laugh, it's possible that he's going to be sick. "Don't get weird about this."

"Don't get weird? Me?" Kris shoves his arms into his coat and stalks toward the door, tries to push past them. "Fine. I won't. I'll just leave that to you two."

Which is kind of an awesome exit line, or would be, if Adam didn't reach out and slam the door just as Kris jerks it open, keeping it shut with his arm braced against it.

"Move your arm."

"Answer a question, first. Are you jealous that we're into each other, or are you just mad that for once we're doing something that isn't about you?"

Kris's face flushes with color at that, the muscles of his shoulders tensing like he wants to hit something, but his expression just closes in on itself, and Cale's seen that look on his face before.That's how Kris looks when he's hurt and just barely holding it in, just like when Katie left, and Cale can't help it, he takes a step toward Kris. Maybe Adam's seen that look, too, because he looks contrite suddenly and takes his hand off the door.

"Yeah, you're right," Kris says, too quiet. "You guys do whatever you want. It has nothing to do with me."

"Except you're wrong," Adam says, and he sounds tired. "Don't you get it? This whole fucking thing's about you."

Kris raises his head at that, looking like Adam hit him, and Cale's had enough.

"This is bullshit," he says. He steps into Kris's space, pushes him into Adam, who grabs Kris's hips to steady him.

"Hey, wait a minute," Adam says, and puts a hand on Cale's shoulder like he's going to shove him away from Kris, but Cale is sick of waiting. Sick of _wanting_. He grabs the back of Kris's head, holds him still and kisses him, just kisses him. Kris freezes, his hands gripping Cale's shoulders so hard it hurts, but he doesn't push Cale away. Adam's hand curls around the back of Cale's neck, pulling him in, and when Cale lifts his head, Kris's eyes are wide, face slack with shock.

"Okay. Wow," Adam says. It sounds like he's strangling. "You know, I should probably go, let you two...talk. Or whatever." He squeezes the back of Cale's neck, then steps back a little.

"No," Kris says, almost angry, and turns in Cale's arms to grab Adam hard. Adam stumbles a little in surprise, but then Kris is kissing him, too, intent and fierce. Cale's so close to them he sees the exact second when Adam breaks, just pulls Kris up against him and opens his mouth. Cale thinks maybe he should turn away, that he should give them this minute, but he's finally touching Kris and now he can't stop.

So he steps in even closer and runs his mouth over Kris's ear, whispers how long he's been waiting for this, feels Kris shiver in response. He runs his hands down Kris's body, exactly the way he wanted to touch him that morning in the car; over his chest and his belly and then down over the front of his jeans, where he can feel Kris starting to get hard. Adam's kissing the side of Kris's neck and touching Kris, too, with the hand that isn't touching Cale, and their fingers bump against each other. Intertwine and turn, so they're both tracing the shape of Kris's dick together.

Kris groans at that, pushes into their hands, and Adam makes a desperate sound. He moves in even closer and Cale pushes back to hold them up, presses Kris into Adam so that Kris drops his head back onto Cale's shoulder and that leaves Adam's mouth right _there_, flushed and wet. They just breathe together for a few seconds. Cale's heart's pounding so loud he can hear it, but he can't imagine stopping now. Feeling like he's jumping off a cliff, Cale leans in and brushes his lips over Adam's, tentatively, almost chaste.

"Oh, God," Kris breathes and it's like a signal, like he released the chain that was holding them in place and now they can move. Adam hits the lock on the door with the flat of his hand and Cale practically lifts Kris off his feet and then they're stumbling across the room, both pushing Kris down on the bed, listening to him laugh as his back hits the mattress. Cale crawls across him, leaves room for Adam on Kris's other side.

"We're really doing this?" Kris asks, fingers twining through Cale's hair and gripping tight.

"Only if you want to, baby," Adam whispers, his mouth on Kris's jaw and his hand doing something to the front of Kris's pants that makes Kris wrap himself around Adam and start mumbing about how yes, he really, really wants to do this.

Cale presses his teeth into the tendon of Kris's neck, sharp and possessive. "Me, too," he says, and grabs the hem of Kris's shirt.

Clothes were something they should have handled before they fell on the bed, Cale thinks.

Kris and Adam have their hands on his shirt, on his jeans, and they're only marginally successful in removing his clothing. Cale reaches out and tries to help them, too; unbuttoning, unzipping, pulling at any fabric he touches but it's still almost impossible to get Adam out of all the buckles and layers he's wearing.

Finally, it's Kris who ends up naked in between them, and Cale wants to touch him everywhere, _lick_ him everywhere. Adam seems to have the same idea and it turns into a game, a challenge to see if they can keep Kris breathless and laughing, while every time they get close to each other Adam kisses Cale, too. Cale starts searching Adam out, trying to find Adam's mouth on Kris's body, and they take turns sucking him off and kissing each other, until finally Kris is like a rag doll on the bed, eyes closed and blissed out smile on his lips.

Cale stares at him, and then meets Adam's eyes, trying to catch his breath.

"I think we're pretty good at this," Adam says, looking beautifully smug.

"No kidding," Kris breathes. He strokes his hand blindly over Adam's face, brushes his lips.

Cale is gone, though; too out of his mind and aching to put words together and agree. Instead he has to lean up and kiss Kris's smile, make out with him for a little while, drag his dick over Kris's thigh until Adam pours warm, strawberry scented oil over Cale's fingers and guides his hand down between Kris's legs.

"You tell me what feels good," Adam says, and pulls Kris against his chest. They're beautiful like this, Cale thinks, so beautiful when Adam kisses Kris's face, asks him if it feels good to have their fingers inside him, easing him open. The next few minutes are kind of a haze, too much stimulation between touching Kris and touching Adam, but still not nearly enough. Cale thinks he might have some kind of a breakdown if he doesn't get to come soon.

"Do you want...? Can I --?" Kris is moving against Cale's fingers and Cale can't finish a sentence, can't finish a thought, but then Adam's whispering at Cale to sit up, lean against the headboard.

"Cale's got some ideas about how this should go," Adam tells Kris, sounding a little shaky, but his smile is just for Cale.

"Oh, yeah?' Kris asks, eyebrows raised, but he lets Adam move him, lift him to his knees, and he lets Cale ease him down onto his lap with Cale's hands closed around his hipbones, one long slide until Cale is all the way inside. Cale can't think, nothing beyond tight heat and that he has Kris sprawled over him again, surrounding him, better than any fantasy, any memory. He thinks he wouldn't even need to move to make this perfect, but then he does and it's even better. The noise Kris makes goes through Cale like a bullet, the pressure building until finally he has to roll Kris over into Adam's arms and fuck into him until he can't see anymore.

Afterward, he doesn't have the energy to do anything but watch as Adam pulls Kris into his lap. It's all just images, the two of them facing each other, Kris's arms around Adam's shoulders, Adam's face pressed against Kris's forehead. Adam whispers something too low for Cale to hear, Kris's answer gets swallowed up in Adam's kiss, and Cale should probably feel left out, but he doesn't; like being there to watch them get lost in each other somehow means that he's included, too.

Even at the Mondrian, the shower is too small for three people. Cale closes his eyes and waits his turn, finally stumbling into the steamy room to stand under stinging water and let his chaotic thoughts come together, at least a little. He walks out into the dark room, towel slung around his waist, not sure what to expect. Not even sure what he wants.

Adam and Kris are in bed, Kris sprawled on his stomach, face smashed into a pillow. Adam's on his side, face in Kris's hair and one hand splayed over Kris's back. Cale knows he isn't wrong seeing possessiveness there.

Cale hesitates. Thinks about finding his clothes.

 

Kris raises his head from the pillow. "Where you going?"

Cale looks from Kris to Adam. "I don't know. Home?"

Kris lays back down, shakes his head, his eyes closed. "Stay," he mumbles, muffled by the pillow.

"Yeah," Adam says. He smiles. Then he grabs Cale's arm, tugs until Cale falls down onto the bed again, sprawling across Adam and Kris in a tangle of arms and legs. "Stay."

Cale can't argue with that.


End file.
